


My Cute Cinnamon Roll

by Silly_Snake



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Snake/pseuds/Silly_Snake
Summary: Dr. Nico Kim, found Levi adorable, with the way he stutters and blushed whenever he talks to him, to the way he gets lost in his head in the most inappropriate moments .





	My Cute Cinnamon Roll

Dr. Nico Kim, found Levi adorable, with the way he stutters and blushed whenever he talks to him, to the way he gets lost in his head in the most inappropriate moments . He wasn't normally attracted to that kind of guys, preferring tall, strong, confident men, that knew what they wanted, but for some reason Levi Schmitt, was irresistible in his eyes.

His little body soft and so much shorter than his, dainty hands and soft curly hair. From the first time he laid his eyes on him, he was smitten. He imagined how he would just pick him up easily and push him down the wall and kiss those pink lips of his till they become red, and Levi would gasp for air. He dreamed of licking his body from top to bottom till his little Levi would cry and beg for more, and him being the kind soul that he is, will give him what he wants.

But those were just dreams, for the moment, and he knew that he had to go slow with Schmitt. First of all he has to ask him on a date without giving him a heart attack, or fainting from the emotions.

And just as he was starting to think of a plan on how to approach Levi, he heard Link shot his name to come quickly to the ER, for an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm really nervous about posting it (even if it super short and simple). I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.I just started to watch Grey's Anatomy again recently and fell in love with Nico and Levi, and I just need more fanfictions with them.


End file.
